¿Como y Porque?
by UnderRoyality
Summary: La vida de Lincoln Loud en su etapa adulta con sus hermanas y como es que llegó a donde está, simple y llanamente. Loudcest
1. Chapter 1

**Loud House no es mio, sino de Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Problema doble**

Un automóvil cruza las casi desiertas calles de Royal Woods en una lluviosa noche de verano, Lincoln Loud, diseñador gráfico, dibujante y, quién lo diría, guionista de comics para jovencitas, regresa a casa después de asistir a una reunión con sus jefes en la ciudad, su último "one shot" ha sido un éxito y lo acaban de promover a guionista principal para el título de más ventas en el ramo, "Zii and the Didi´s", un comic sobre las aventuras y desventuras de unas alocadas chicas rockeras, por supuesto que Lincoln no tiene miedo, el haber crecido con 10 hermanas le da material más que suficiente para ello, así que, después de aceptar el trabajo, se dirige a casa, piensa que no debería conducir 2 horas en la madrugada hasta Royal Woods pudiendo conseguir un departamento en la ciudad, ¡diablos!, seguro la compañía pagaría sin problemas pero... le gusta su pueblo, la paz y la tranquilidad, sus padres viven ahí y además están las chicas, sus chicas.

En una casa donde tienes 5 hermanas mayores y 5 menores, donde todas dieron muestras más o menos prematuras de alguna habilidad, Lincoln creció siendo una incógnita acerca de su talento hasta los 13 años, cuando empezó a interesarse realmente en algo, antes había dado muestras pequeñas al respecto pero nadie pensaba que el dibujo hubiera de explotar con esa pasión, en cuanto pudo se matriculó en una escuela de artes y apenas terminada la preparatoria se fue a la academia de artes de Michigan, ninguno de los Louds creía que esto fuese a durar demasiado hasta que un día el joven regresó eufórico con montones de bolsas que tenían regalos para las hermanas que aún vivían en la casa Loud y para sus padres, (solo Lori, Luna y Luan vivían fuera, Lynn también vivía fuera del pueblo pero estaba de vacaciones por estar fuera de temporada, juega soccer en el Sun FC de Pontiac, Michigan) cuando ellas le preguntaron por el origen de todo esto Lincoln contó, muy emocionado, que estuvo mandando pruebas de su trabajo a diversas editoriales en todo el país y que finalmente una le había pagado muy bien por uno de ellos y que terminaron contratándolo, todos estos regalos eran parte de su primer sueldo junto con un bono por ventas y regalías, la familia celebró el éxito alcanzado por el joven, pero Rita Loud, previsora madre del clan llamó a su hijo aparte para hablar con él.

—Lincoln, no deberías gastar así tu dinero, está bien que quieras celebrar pero recuerda que has trabajado duro para poder tener esa escuela y sería mejor que ahorraras en lugar de comprar regalos, no es que no los agradezcamos, pero no son tan necesarios como tu comida o tu colegiatura.

Lincoln sonrió, esa era su madre, preocupándose por sus hijos y con buenos consejos siempre, la abrazó cariñoso mientras le decía  
—No te preocupes mamá, lo que gasté es solo el bono, casi todo mi salario está en el banco y será para pagar la universidad, de eso puedes estar segura.

Una vez dicho esto, ambos regresaron a la sala a seguir con la celebración.

Para la cena ya habían llegado Lori y Bobby junto con la pequeña María Guadalupe (Lupe para los Loud), La familia Santiago-Loud vivían de administrar el almacén familiar, Lori había sorprendido estudiando administración y negocios con tan buenas aptitudes que ya habían logrado abrir cuatro sucursales del almacén por la ciudad, atendidos por los distintos integrantes de la familia Santiago, y uno más en Royal Woods, el cual atendían personalmente, y vivían del otro lado del pueblo, en la ciudad quedaba una sorprendentemente capaz Ronnie Ann como administradora general de los almacenes citadinos, estudiaba lo mismo que su cuñada y parecía que superaría prontamente los logros de la mayor de los Loud.

Luan llegó detrás de ella, la comediante había dejado a una suplente en la obra teatral que montaba junto con algunos compañeros de la escuela de drama de Royal Woods en un pequeño teatro-bar del centro del pueblo, Luan seguía estudiando por deseo de sus padres ya que trabajaba escribiendo una barra de chistes para la estación de radio del lugar y montaba estas pequeñas comedias para cabaret desde la preparatoria, estudiar teatro solo era para obtener un título y no tener que depender de un talento sin un papel de respaldo, cosa que sus padres le pusieron como condición para poder seguir con el cabaret y que hubo de aceptar de no muy buena gana, vivía cerca de la universidad local en un departamento junto con otras dos chicas y no parecía tener otra preocupación que la escuela y el teatro.

Luna era la única que no estaba cerca para asistir a la cena en la casa Loud, estudiaba música en Chicago y al no ser vacaciones le era imposible ir a casa pero llamó por teléfono en cuanto sus hermanas la enteraron del acontecimiento, luna también tenía como condición obtener un grado universitario para poder seguir dedicándose a la música y aunque ya daba conciertos junto con su banda (Chunk, Sam y un chico baterista que reclutaron en la escuela) seguía con sus estudios.

Durante la cena algunas de las hermanas se interesaron en saber en cual título de la compañía editora trabajaba el joven Loud, Leni en especial, ya que era muy fan de algunos comics para chicas de la compañía que contrató a Lincoln pero este no quiso decirlo, le daba pena decir que no dibujaba sino solo escribía y además que era para el título que más le gustaba a Leni, "Broken Hearts", historias melosas y románticas que a Lincoln se le daba bien escribir pero que, por ser el último recurso para entrar a trabajar en el mundo de los comics, tenía en poca estima, Lincoln se excusó diciendo que no era mas que un ayudante general entintando y haciendo "lettering" (poner los textos de los diálogos), Leni quedó satisfecha con esta explicación pero dos cabecitas rubias no estaban muy convencidas, habían visto sudar a su hermano para dar esta excusa y sospechaban del trabajo del peliblanco. La cena concluyó felizmente, todos fueron a la sala y siguieron platicando hasta que una vez caída la noche, los Santiago y Luan se fueron a sus respectivas casas y en el hogar Loud todos se prepararon para ir a dormir; a pesar de que Lincoln vivía en Detroit, en casa seguían manteniendo su minúscula habitación, de modo que se dirigió a ella después de declinar una última cerveza con su padre, técnicamente aun no era mayor de edad, y aunque su padre había sido algo flexible con sus hijos ya mayores de 18 en ese aspecto.

Lincoln solo bebía en fiestas y reuniones y no demasiado, además estaba cansado así que se despidió y subió las escaleras mientras reía por lo bajo al escuchar como Rita regañaba a Lynn Sr. por querer emborrachar a su "bebé", al llegar arriba miró de reojo por si había cola en el baño pero no vio a nadie esperando así que cambió de dirección hacia allá, entró después de tocar y canturreó distraídamente mientras dejaba ir todo el líquido acumulado durante la tarde y parte de la noche, bajó la palanca al terminar, se lavó las manos y salió dando un gran bostezo, Leni le dio las buenas noches desde su habitación y Lincoln respondió con los mismos buenos deseos, después todas empezaron a darle las buenas noches desde sus habitaciones mientras lo escuchaban pasar, le extrañó que las gemelas no lo hicieran pero creyó que ya estarían dormidas y pasó de largo por su habitación hasta llegar a su puerta, entro sin prender la luz, seguro de seguir conociendo su habitación hasta con los ojos cerrados, se desnudó quedando solo en calzoncillos, toda su ropa estaba en su departamento en la ciudad y no había nada propio qué ponerse para dormir, se acercó para abrir las cobijas y acostarse pero en el momento que se sentó en su cama sintió dos pares de manos que lo atraparon jalándolo hacia atrás, un perfume dulce lo envolvió en ese momento y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

—¡Lola Loud! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?...

Un momento, el perfume era muy obvio, pero lo habían jalado dos pares de manos, Lincoln se zafó como pudo del doble abrazo para encender la luz y mirar a las gemelas en su cama, ambas peinadas con coletas y en unos pequeños camisones que apenas cubrían sus muslos pero que ya delineaban unas caderas generosas, herencia de Rita, y dejaban adivinar también unos senos prometedores, tal vez llegarían a ser como los de Leni, ambas rieron sonrojándose y el peliblanco recordó que estaba casi desnudo, Lincoln enrojeció totalmente y buscó algo para taparse, tomó como pudo su ropa y mientras se vestía les hablaba en voz alta a las dos adolescentes que lo miraban fijamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Por dios chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y con esa ropa? ¡N-no dejan casi nada a la imaginación!.

Lola se ríe mientras Lana se toma la orilla del diminuto camisón bajándolo y le pregunta.

—¿Y qué es lo que te imaginas Lincoln? ¿Qué es lo que queda?

Lincoln pasa del rojo leve a uno muy encendido y se acerca a la puerta de la habitación mientras les dice. —No estoy seguro de cuál era su intención esta noche pero no podrán llevarla a cabo, hay ciertos errores que no quiero cometer de nuevo.

Las gemelas lo miran fijamente, Lincoln se da cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado, ¡maldita cerveza!, siempre tiene ese efecto en él, le suelta la boca y eso le ha causado algunos problemas antes, por ello es que no bebe casi nunca, pero el daño ya está hecho, Lola frunce el ceño y sonríe coqueta mientras se desliza hacia adelante para salir de la cama, asegurándose de que una buena parte de sus piernas y tal vez un poco más hayan quedado a la vista de su escandalizado hermano, se acerca y le dice.

—¿Errores? ¿Qué errores? No sé de qué hablas pero me ha dado una enorme curiosidad averiguarlo, en realidad Lana y yo queríamos sacarte la verdad sobre el trabajo que conseguiste pero esto es mucho más interesante, ¿Qué errores puedes haber cometido que tengan como ingrediente a una chica, o más bien, a una hermana?

Lincoln ha pasado del rojo al blanco casi instantáneamente, no sabe qué hacer o qué decir y solo acierta a mirar a sus hermanas que se acomodan de nuevo en su cama y le sonríen dueñas de la situación, de pronto la atmósfera se torna demasiado incómoda para un Lincoln que suda frío y no sabe cuál será el siguiente movimiento de sus hermanas, repentinamente la puerta se abre y entra Lucy asustando de muerte al peliblanco, Lola la mira con molestia y protesta.

—¡Un día de estos nos matarás de un susto, Lucy!

Esta sonríe de forma tétrica hacia ellas haciendo que les dé un escalofrío y se vuelve hacia Lincoln para decirle:

—Cuéntales de tus "errores" a las chicas Linky, tal vez aprendan que entrar aquí es peligroso, aunque yo me divertí mucho.—  
Esto último dicho con una voz casi ronroneo, que hace chillar a las gemelas y palidecer de nuevo al único hermano Loud, Lincoln intenta hacer callar a Lucy pero esta estalla en una carcajada que en lugar de invitar a reír hiela la sangre, vaya que Lucy puede ser macabra, el barullo hace que Lynn entre a la habitación de Lincoln preguntando.

—¿Qué pasa? Hacen una pijamada sin invitarme? Muy mal hermanos...—se acerca a Lincoln y le pega en el hombro. —... Dos por egoísta.

Se sienta en la cama junto a las gemelas.

—Es raro que Lucy se ría así de escandalosa ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Lana se apresura a decir. —Venimos a hablar con Lincoln de su trabajo pero dijo que no cometería más errores aquí, lola le preguntó que cuales y con quienes y luego Lucy llego para decirle que nos contara, que entrar aquí era peligroso pero que ella se había divertido.-

Lynn procesa la información mientras las gemelas permanecen en silencio, Lucy sonríe abiertamente y Lincoln no sabe dónde esconderse.

—¿Un error?... ¿así que un error no? ¿Eso crees que soy? ¿Un error? ¡Cuando acabe contigo el único error tuyo habrá sido existir! .-  
Lucy y las gemelas luchan esforzadamente para contener a su hermana deportista mientras Lincoln intenta quedar fuera del alcance de Lynn subido al pequeño escritorio de la habitación, en eso escuchan un grito de Lynn Sr. desde la planta baja. —¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN CONTENTOS ESTÉN, DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO!

Los hermanos Loud saben que, no importa que tan grandes sean, su padre es su padre y están en su casa, así que todos se calman y Lynn Jr. mira a su hermano molesta mientras sale del cuarto.

—Ya hablaremos de esto después, tonto.

Lucy se despide con un beso tal vez demasiado cariñoso y mira a las gemelas con esa sonrisa que da escalofríos, dejándolas a solas con su hermano que se mira ridículo subido en el escritorio.

Lana le dice. —Lincoln baja de ahí Lynn ya se fue.

Este se ríe nervioso y asiente mientras busca como bajar, pisa la silla pero calcula mal el peso y esta se desliza haciéndolo caer, se va de lado y se da un golpe en la cabeza que lo marea y al llegar al piso queda inconsciente escuchando muy en el fondo el grito asustado de las gemelas.

Lincoln despierta poco a poco con la voz de Lisa que explica a todos los Loud algo que no entiende mientras Rita le pregunta. —¿Hijo estás bien?

Al abrir los ojos mira a toda su familia mirándolo mientras Lisa le toma el pulso y le pasa un algodón con alcohol por la nariz, el olor es fuerte y lo hace despertar del todo, le duele un poco la cabeza y al pasarse la mano por el lugar del golpe siente un chichón de buen tamaño, Lisa le explica mientras guarda el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Oye, no te toques la cabeza hermano, el trauma craneal que has sufrido vino acompañado de un hematoma que liberó hemoglobina de forma profusa y apenas pude detenerla, empieza a mostrar signos leves de coagulación, de modo que si haces cualquier contacto severo puede comenzar nuevamente y ...

Ante la cara de confusión de su hermano la joven genio gira los ojos hacia arriba mientras dice. —Si tienes un chichón abierto y si te tocas puede sangrar otra vez.

Luego de darle instrucciones de que no se duerma al menos por un tiempo y despedirse de todos secamente, Lisa se va, los padres también dan las buenas noches retirándose a su habitación, las hermanas hacen lo mismo y dejan a Lincoln solo en su cama, este se da cuenta de que sigue vestido y se desnuda para meterse en las cobijas, cuando ya está tapado, la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Lynn Jr., cierra despacio y se acerca a la cama sentándose en la orilla y le dice a su hermano.

—Perdon por lo de hace rato Linc, pero ¿es en serio?, ¿piensas que soy un error?

Lincoln se incorpora un poco para recargarse en la almohada mi

—¿Y exactamente qué somos para ti? Entiendo que tú no iniciaste esto pero nunca te vi detenerlo, ¿vives torturado por esto? Solo dilo y me encargaré de que se detenga.

El tono de Lynn pasa del enojo a una especie de tristeza que hace que su hermano se acerque a ella.

—Mire Lynn, no sé qué pasa, estoy confundido por lo que hicieron Lola y Lana, eso de que solo venían a hablar conmigo no se los creo pero me parece que encendí la pólvora y ahora no sé cómo apagarla.

Lynn se levanta y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dice. —Pues piénsalo bien, ya sabes que lola tiene unos métodos muy especiales para enterarse de todo.

Al salir apaga la luz y Lincoln se queda callado y solo en su habitación.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado las gemelas están cada una en su cama, Lana algo triste y Lola enojada.

—Pudimos haber logrado algo pero tenía que aparecer la duquesa obscura.

Lana afirma mientras responde. —Creo que Linky no sabe que sabemos lo que hizo con las otras.

—Y nos conviene que no lo sepa Lana, así podemos chantajearlo.

—Yo no quiero chantajearlo, solo quiero que me quiera como a las demás.

—Lo hará hermanita, júralo que lo hará.

* * *

**Hola a todos, aqui un nuevo fic, del cual olvide terminar su capitulo incial para publicarlo. Y ya que aprovecho para hacer esto, ñes tengo que decir que no podre escribir nada a partir de minimo una semana porque estare de vacaciones, asi que les dejo esto como despedida semanal. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y otra cosa, tengo una cuenta en Watpad, con el mismo nombre, vayan a darle una visita y dediquen comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a toda del fandom psuedo incestuoso, espero que les llegue a gustar este capitulo y que se calienten mucho por lo que veran a continuacion.**

**Por cierto, mencion especial a Guest que me hizo señalar errores con una biblia hecha review, pero que realmente se lo agradezco mucho para mejorar.**

**Loud House no es mio, sino de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La orilla del precipicio**

Lincoln se fue al día siguiente sin apenas decir adiós a su familia, lo que le dijo Lynn y lo que vio de las gemelas fue suficiente como para no querer quedarse más tiempo, al llegar a su departamento se encerró para poder empezar a trabajar en su próximo argumento, todo empezaba cuando Zii y las Didis conocían a un chico en una batalla de bandas y las tres se enamoraban de él, pronto Zii se daba cuenta de que no era para ella pero las otras dos chicas lo acorralaban en una habitación del hotel, y para no pelear entre ellas, acordaban hacer un trío, las dos rubias eran muy opuestas entre sí, una muy femenina y sexy pero extrovertida y de un terrible carácter, la otra algo introvertida pero ruda y dispuesta a todo... un momento, esas eran las personalidades de Lola y Lana, Lincoln buscó las hojas de perfil de los personajes que estaba escribiendo.

Y se dio cuenta de que no eran así, se dio cuenta de que tenía metidas a las gemelas en la cabeza, no es que le hubieran dicho demasiado la noche anterior, pero Lola le había mostrado unas piernas hermosas y parte de una pequeña pantaleta de corte brasileño y Lana se veía tan sexy e inocente a la vez mientras bajaba su pequeño camisón y le preguntaba...

¡MOMENTO!

¡EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO? ¡SON SUS HERMANITAS!, ¡LAS GEMELAS QUE CARGÓ Y ALIMENTO DESDE QUE TUVO 6 AÑOS!, esto estaba mal, tomó su chaqueta y se fue a la escuela, pasó el resto del día en el taller de dibujo rayando furioso metro tras metro de papel queriendo sacar de su mente a esas dos bellezas adolescentes que intentaron..., no, eso no le constaba, ellas solo querían hablar con él de su trabajo, ellas no tenían en mente nada de eso... ¡DEMONIOS!, estaba volviendo a pasar... recordó cuando empezó todo con Lynn...

Era una noche cualquiera en la casa Loud, Lincoln tenía ya 15 años, estaba tumbado en su pequeño cuarto leyendo comics en calzoncillos, era viernes por la noche y no había mucho más que hacer, y aunque Rusty y los otros lo habían invitado a salir al centro comercial para vaguear y ver chicas, al chico Loud realmente no le apetecía ir a ningún lado y aquí estaba, metido en su placer cotidiano, después de un rato sintió comezón en cierta parte privada de su anatomía y sin más metió la mano a su trusa para rascarse libremente, en ese momento su puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Lynn Jr. con su almohada y cara de pocos amigos, estaba a punto de arrojarse a la cama cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano hacía; Lynn ya era casi adulta pero seguía teniendo peleas con su compañera de cuarto y esta era una de esas veces, de modo que hizo lo de siempre, tomó una pelota de tenis, su almohada y se encaminó a la habitación de Lincoln esperando encontrar acomodo y algo de consuelo con su hermano menor, ella lo había hecho muchas veces sin importarle que tan molesto pudiera ser para él, lo que ella no sabía hasta esa noche es que esas visitas habían empezado a ser demasiado incómodas, el chico estaba empezando a notar el desarrollo de su hermana, el ensanchamiento de la cadera, típico de las Loud, y el crecimiento (no muy pronunciado debido al ejercicio) del pecho de Lynn, los músculos firmes y tersos de las piernas y del trasero..., esto empezaba a ser muy difícil para el peliblanco quien, a pesar de su buena voluntad, empezaba a sufrir por todo esto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la cama les quedaba cada vez más estrecha a ambos y que Lynn se abrazaba a él mientras dormía llenándolo de saliva al roncar, pero también de unas sensaciones y un deseo difíciles de disimular en tan poco espacio, Lincoln intentó varias veces convencer a su hermana de que ya no era posible que siguiera invadiéndolo, trató de dormir en un sleeping y otras opciones que Lynn se encargó de estropear ya que, lo que ella buscaba más que un lugar donde dormir, era ese confort que él le daba después de esas batallas entre Lucy y ella; esa noche la atleta se quedó de una pieza al ver a su hermano explorando su entrepierna de forma que podría calificarse de demasiado ansiosa para solo estar rascándose, ella se puso roja y le gritó:

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo cerdo?!

Y cerró la puerta de un golpe, Lincoln cerró los ojos por el portazo pero no sacó la mano de su pubis, durante unos segundos se mantuvo así y al no escuchar ningún ruido continuó rascándose ya más por inercia que por otra razón ya que después del grito de su hermana incluso la comezón había desaparecido, él no se sentía demasiado culpable por lo que había pasado ya que estaba en su cuarto y quien había entrado sin tocar (¡qué raro!) había sido ella así que, en cuanto terminó de frotarse largamente, abrió los ojos para continuar leyendo su comic pero lo que encontró frente a él lo congeló, Lynn no se había ido de la habitación, continuaba frente a él con su almohada abrazada y lo miraba con una mueca rara entre asco y extrañeza.

se encogió contra la pared mientras tartamudeaba. —L-Lynn... tú... tú... ¿no te ha-habías ido?...

Ella frunció el ceño y se le acercó señalándolo mientras le hablaba arrastrando las palabras. —Eres un chochino, ¿cómo te atreves a estar haciendo e-eso frente a mí como si no estuviera aquí, deberías de estar avergonzado, muy avergonzado...

—L-Lo estoy, créeme, yo cerré los ojos cuando gritaste, pensé que te habías ido y como no escuché nada después creí que estaba solo, a-además este es mi cuarto y creo que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera en él.—Lincoln empezó a tomar algo de valor. —Espera un momento, ¡¿exactamente qué era lo que creías que estaba haciendo?! ¡¿pensaste que estaba...?! ¡POR DIOS LYNN! Yo..yo no sería capaz de...

Lynn baja la vista avergonzada y ya no escucha a su hermano, no quiere reconocerlo pero en realidad se quedó esperando ver algo más, pese a que mira a muchos chicos musculosos y deseables en las prácticas deportivas, siempre quiso ver a Lincoln desnudo, es algo que se le quedó grabado desde las últimas veces que se bañaron juntos, cuando él tenía siete u ocho años, su madre consideró que era tiempo de que ella empezara a bañarse sola pero ya empezaba a tener curiosidad por el miembro de su hermano, y a pesar de que la familia Loud estaba bien educada en el aspecto sexual, Lynn siempre quiso tocarlo y ver exactamente como era, al ir creciendo, ese recuerdo se volvió una fantasía que fue tomando una proporción algo exagerada primero y que se salió de control después de las primeras veces que ella invadió el pequeño cuarto de su hermanito pretextando las peleas con su compañera de habitación. El solo hecho de estar en ese pequeño espacio con él la ponía muy nerviosa y después de un tiempo la excitaba, ella no se atrevía a hacer nada más que molestarlo, frotarse un poco al obligarlo a luchar y después de ello dormirse con el aroma de su hermano metido hasta el cerebro como una droga que la relajaba y la hacía dormir sin problemas mientras el desafortunado chico tenía que soportar todo sin entender muy bien porqué él era quien tenía que sufrir esto mientras que las otras hermanas, siendo mujeres, no eran escogidas por Lynn para darle refugio.

Lynn aguantó por mucho tiempo todo eso que sentía hasta esta noche, cuando al ver a su hermano y creer que se masturbaba la hizo quedarse quieta y muda, gritarle y azotar la puerta después de simular que se enojaba, esperar a que su hermano se desnudara por completo o al menos bajara su ropa interior y dejara al descubierto el miembro sobre el cual ella fantaseaba desde hace al menos un año, su hermano tenía quince años ya y pese a que no era un gran deportista ni mucho menos, había crecido en estatura alcanzándola y aunque no era musculoso su cuerpo era firme y algo marcado, no en vano ella lo había obligado a boxear, luchar y correr para tenerlo en forma, Lynn lo miraba golosa mientras sentía el calor que se generaba en su cuerpo y algo húmedo empezaba a generarse en su entrepierna, Lincoln siguió rascándose ajeno a que su hermana lo miraba, a ella el movimiento le sugería otra cosa y al notar el bulto en la entrepierna de su hermano empezó a salivar con la idea de verlo, de poder tocarlo y hasta de probarlo, Lincoln se metió a las cobijas espantado y Lynn dudó un segundo pero finalmente se tiró sobre la cama, que era su objetivo original, cayendo sobre su hermano, el cual se quejó apagadamente por las cobijas y sacó la cabeza jalando aire, ella lo abrazó juguetona y le dijo:

—Entonces, ¿realmente qué estabas haciendo hace un momento?

—Y-Yo me estaba rascando, lo juro.

—Nah, no te creo, vi al pequeño Linky algo inquieto.

La sola mención de su "amiguito" hizo que Lincoln se sonrojara mientras sonreía nervioso, Lynn siguió hablándole mientras se metía debajo de las cobijas.

—Yo creo que tú estás algo inquieto porque no tienes novia y no sabes que hacer por las noches ¿verdad?, ¿acaso crees que no te escucho los días que entras a deshoras al baño?, afortunadamente para ti Leni tiene el sueño muy pesado y no te escucha pero ha habido noches en las que no duermo por escucharte.

Lincoln ya no sabía de qué color ponerse, pero Lynn estaba yendo más allá, se pegó a su hermano abrazándolo mientras le susurraba al oído.

—No te preocupes hermanito, no estoy molesta por el concierto nocturno, yo también "toqué la guitarra" a tu ritmo algunas veces.—  
Lincoln sintió como su cuerpo era recorrido por pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que llegaban hasta su sexo y empezaban a activarlo, no es que ciertas referencias algo obscenas al sexo le gustaran pero dichas así, bajitas y al oído con esa voz entre susurro y ronroneo eran algo más allá de lo que esperaba, una décima de segundo lo detuvo el que fuera su hermana quien se lo decía, pero sentir ese cuerpo pegándose al suyo mientras unas manos le recorrían el pecho y unas piernas firmes y suaves se enredaban con las suyas fue demasiado, el miembro del chico dio un respingo queriendo ser notado.

Justo en ese momento Lynn bajaba la mano por el estómago liso de su hermano, al llegar a la tela de la ropa interior sintió la tensión del bulto debajo y soltó una risita excitada. —jajajajaja, ¡Linky! ¿Qué es esto?

Ya sin pudor alguno, Lynn recorrió apenas con las puntas de los dedos los centímetros restantes de tela hasta llegar a la punta húmeda de su objeto de deseo, lo acarició apenas mientras que él resoplaba haciéndola mojarse a ella también, descansó con cuidado la mano sobre la virilidad de su ya nada pequeño hermano y lo invitó mimosa.

—Y... Linky... ¿no vas a tocarme?.-

Las manos del peliblanco eran poco menos que de madera de tan rígidas que estaban, Lynn tuvo que arrimarse aún más hasta que su entrepierna chocó con el muslo del chico, el sintió esa humedad y ese calor a través de la fina tela de algodón de las pantaletas de su hermana y eso lo hizo ponerse aún más rígido, ella entonces retiró su mano de la entrepierna del peliblanco y le tomó la mano poniéndola en uno de sus pequeños pero firmes senos.

—Oh vamos hermanito, sé que no son tan grandes como los de Leni o los de Lori pero no te defraudarán.

La mano de Lincoln sintió apenas la forma sobre la camiseta de su hermana, y ahuecó para seguir el contorno de ese seno que se ofrecía pequeño y tímido, empezó poco a poco a sobar el pezón con el pulgar mientras el resto de los dedos sostenían el resto sopesándolo, empezó a ganar confianza y a relajarse, ya había tocado otros senos alguna vez en caricias rápidas y torpes a alguna que otra chica de su escuela pero nunca a uno como este y aunque eran pequeños le gustaba que se ajustaran a su mano y que pudiera tocarlo sin prisas, empezó a sentir como el pezón se levantaba por la fricción de su dedo y acerco el índice para pellizcarlo suavemente, Lynn gimió bajito por la caricia y bajo la mano de nuevo ya abarcando decidida la erección de su hermano pero la sorpresa fue literalmente mayúscula, no es que su hermano fuera un súper dotado pero era mucho más de lo que esperaba, eso la hizo sonreír mientras le susurraba de nuevo al oído.

—¡Por dios Linky! Si mi sentido de las medidas es correcto nos vamos a divertir mucho, jejejejeje.

La risita ahogada de Lynn excitó aún más al chico quien pasó por debajo de ella su brazo libre y le agarró el trasero en un movimiento muy audaz, ya habían pasado cierta barrera y ambos estaban muy calientes para pensar en las consecuencias, ella se acercó lamiéndose los labios y lo besó despacito, haciendo que el abriera unos ojos enormes e hiciera bizco tratando de verla , ella no esperaba ver esto y empezó a reír descontrolada, al moverse por la risa levantó las cobijas y le llegó la fuerte mezcla de las esencias de ambos, ella aspiro apenas.

—Este será un horno danés muy especial.

Y lo tapó con las sábanas tomándolo por sorpresa, Lincoln se vio obligado a respirar el denso aire bajo las sabanas pero al contrario de otras veces, ahora fueron los aromas sexuales de ambos combinados lo que respiró y estos lo engancharon como si se tratara de una droga, aspiró profundo y sintió como su cerebro llegaba al cien en cuanto a excitación se refiere, no era solo el aroma que él conocía de sus juegos solitarios nocturnos, olía también a mujer, fuerte y almizclado, era embriagador y poderoso, Lynn se le unió debajo de las cobijas para decirle:

—¿Te gusta verdad?.

Lincoln solo asintió mientras volvía a aspirar fuerte, ella se rió y lo destapó diciendo —Tranquilo, que todavía no estas ni cerca de lo real, con mucha calma ella se sentó y comenzó a quitarse la playera larga que usaba como pijama, el peliblanco ni siquiera parpadeaba para no perderse el espectáculo de su hermana desnudándose frente a él, al pasar el borde y liberarse esas firmes tetas, el chico jadeo por el asombro, las veía caer hermosas en su curva, no eran tan pequeñas como creía haberlas sentido y quiso tocarlas de nuevo, Lynn lo detuvo con la mirada, él recogió su mano y la vio soltarse el pelo mientras bajaba las piernas de la cama y se levantaba despacio con un caminar ondulante que lo hipnotizaba, al llegar a la mitad de la habitación, solo veía las maravillosas curvas de ese cuerpo recortándose contra la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana circular, ella empezó a agacharse poco a poco y Lincoln se dio cuenta de que estaba quitándose la única prenda que le quedaba, las pequeñas pantaletas ya estaban por la rodillas y el chico hacia bizcos intentando mirar algo más que la silueta obscura frente a él, entonces saltó de la cama y encendió la luz, ante sus ojos estaba de pronto la belleza del trasero de su hermana en todo su esplendor, las nalgas bien definidas y firmes, ancha cadera como la de todas ellas y los labios de su sexo asomándose apretados entre los muslos torneados y firmes.

Lincoln estaba perdido en esa visión la cual fue muy corta porque Lynn se incorporó volteando sorprendida y al ver a su hermano con esa cara boba rió mientras dejaba que sus pequeñas pantis cayeran al suelo, la chica solo dio un paso sacando una pierna y con la otra las levanto hasta su mano, el peliblanco solo seguía los movimientos con los ojos, respirando apenas y cuando ella le lanzó a la cara la prenda húmeda se sorprendió de repente, la tomo antes de que cayera y el aroma lo atrapó de nuevo, no se atrevió a ponérsela en la cara para olerla y estaba ruborizado sin saber qué hacer, Lynn ya se encontraba de frente, mostrándose sin pudor alguno a su hermano con las manos en las caderas, Lincoln pensaba que su hermana era muy hermosa, su pelo castaño que suelto le llegaba un poco más abajo de unos hombros que se miraban trabajados sin ser muy musculosos, el pecho firme con los seños medianos, levantados y orgullosos de estar ahí para ser observados, el estómago liso que mostraba un ombligo apenas una línea y que conducía a un pubis limpio, sin vello alguno, la vista se perdía en los labios vaginales no muy abultados pero que Lincoln desesperaba por ver, ella esperó a que la vista de su hermano la recorriera por completo, se sabía deseada pero un pequeño aguijón la hiz preguntar:

—Linky, ¿te gusto?...

El contesto apenas con un suspiro. —Si... mucho...

Eso bastó para que ella diera dos zancadas brincando contra él derribándolo en la cama, el contacto con la piel desnuda y los senos de su hermana en su pecho lo enloquecieron, busco desesperado la boca de Lynn para besarla, para comérsela con mordidas suaves que ella contestaba rudamente mientras empezaba a meter las manos a la trusa de su hermano, ahí tuvo contacto por primera vez con el miembro de Lincoln, no esperaba encontrarlo tan rápido y se detuvo dejando que el siguiera saboreando su boca y su lengua, ella rodeo con cuidado el pene erguido y lo recorrió poco a poco, Lincoln sintió la electricidad que corría arriba y abajo por todo su cuerpo y empezó a gemir bajito, Lynn temía que pudiera venirse muy rápido y dejó de mover la mano, él se calmó respirando profundo y se separó un poco para ver a su hermana, quien le preguntó.

—¿Es tu primera vez Linky?

—N-no exactamente, si he tenido este tipo de experiencias con algunas chicas, fue algo apresurado, pero... sabes que no soy virgen.

Lynn se enoja un poco con este recuerdo, ella esperaba ser quien le quitara la virginidad a su hermanito, pero tiene quince años ya y siendo como son los chicos hoy en día no le extraña que haya sucedido, además es bastante atractivo y entiende que alguna o algunas chicas, como él dijo, hayan estado dispuestas a hacerlo, eso ya no importa, ella se tomará el tiempo para hacer de esta una experiencia inolvidable para su Linky.

El primer paso es deshacerse de lo poco que Lincoln trae puesto y lo hará de un modo sexy así que se pone de rodillas y acerca la cara al gran bulto de su hermano, muerde la tela de la ropa interior y empieza a bajarla, el chico esta alelado viendo la acción y la cara de su hermana quien lo mira mientras va descubriendo su sexo, el alza la cadera para que la prenda se deslice sin problemas y cuando el miembro de Lincoln salta liberado de la ropa, ella suelta todo para verlo sin que nada le estorbe y le gusta lo que ve, es largo y algo ancho, la cabeza de un color rosado más obscuro, de olor agradable aunque algo fuerte, ella lo mira largamente y se descubre babeando ligeramente, se sonríe y lo toma con la mano empezando a subir y a bajar muy lento pero con un agarre firme mientras con la otra mano acaba de bajar la prenda de Lincoln hasta las rodillas, él ha cerrado los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y Lynn tiene que luchar un poco hasta sacar por los pies la trusa y lanzarla a un rincón, recuperando la postura de estar arrodillada a un lado de su hermano comienza a hacer un poco más rápido el movimiento de sube y baja mientras va acercando su cara al ya húmedo pene de Lincoln quien jadea al ritmo de la mano de su hermana, ella se acerca y pasa la lengua rápidamente por el glande y el chico se acalambra por la sensación, la chica empieza entonces a besar despacio el glande mientras sigue con un lento sube y baja de su mano, siente como el miembro de su hermano palpita y está contenta de estar en este momento y en este lugar, pasa de los besos a las lamidas mientras Lincoln se agarra con fuerza a las sábanas, y cuando Lynn se llena la boca con el miembro de su hermano este gruñe, ella se detiene un momento para que él se calme un poco y después empieza a subir y bajas su cabeza con un ritmo regular mientras su mano ha bajado a los testículos y los masajea despacio, hará esto por unos minutos hasta que siente la tensión en las piernas de Lincoln, entonces para y se levanta para mirarle la cara, él está rojo y sudando, la mira con ojos suplicantes y la expresión es de ruego, ella sabe que cortó el inicio de un orgasmo pero sabe que así es mejor, no sabe cuánto tiempo puedan tener sin que alguien se dé cuenta y no cree que pueda hacer que su hermano se corra dos veces, así que irá al acto principal sin tardanza.

Lynn se adelanta hasta quedar sexo con sexo y sin más señal que un guiño se sienta sobre el pene de su hermano, quien al sentir como entra rápidamente y hasta el fondo de ella, tiene que ponerse las manos en la boca mientras un grito bajo y ahogado sale por entre sus dedos, de pronto tocan la puerta, es la voz de Luna quien pregunta. — Link, ¿está todo bien ahí?

Lynn se queda quieta dándole tiempo a su hermano de tranquilizarse lo suficiente para responder apenas —S-si Luna, d-de nuevo un horno danes.

—Uff, ¡Lynn ya madura!, eso es asqueroso.

Lynn empieza a rebotar despacito sobre su hermano quien se ahoga para no hacer ruido y le contesta presumida a Luna. —Déjame en paz, seguro estás celosa porque estoy aquí.

—Por favor, Link se va a cansar de soportarte tarde o temprano.—Luna contesta fastidiada y se va, Lynn se dobla sobre su hermano y le susurra al oído sin dejar de moverse sobre el. —Estoy segura que de esto no te vas a cansar tan rápido.

Y se levanta de nuevo para hacer un poco más rápido y fuerte el sube y baja de su cadera, Lincoln está en el cielo, siente las ceñidas paredes de la vagina de su hermana apretándose alrededor de su miembro y cree venirse de un momento a otro, Lynn se da cuenta de esto y afloja el ritmo de nuevo, esto hace que el cuerpo del peliblanco reaccione en automático y empiece a embestir desde abajo, ella afloja entonces los músculos vaginales y deja que él se mueva, sin tanta fricción como hace un momento, ambos pueden disfrutar de otro momento de cabalgata hasta que ella empieza a sentir que su clítoris es acariciado con cuidado pero rápidamente, mira hacia abajo y ve la mano de Lincoln explorándola, le sonríe excitada mientras él le explica entre jadeos. —E-esto me lo... pidieron alguna vez...

Lynn se deja hacer mientras se dobla hacia atrás disfrutando de la penetración y el masaje, se toma los senos y los amasa rebotando en automático sobre su hermanito, empieza a sentir que viene el clímax y se deja llevar mientras acelera el ritmo cada vez más, Lincoln sigue trabajando a su hermana con la mano mientras siente que ella se va estrechando y aprieta cada vez más la vagina haciendo que el peliblanco acelere el movimiento de cadera, ahora es casi una máquina que entra y sale con una velocidad enorme, los golpes antes sordos de las nalgas de Lynn golpeando contra los muslos y el vientre de su hermano suenan ahora como grandes bofetadas. Lincoln sabe que se vendrá pronto y mantiene el ritmo frenético de sus embestidas mientras la chica deportista las contesta con toda su fuerza, de pronto el chico da la última gran estocada y la empala completamente mientras gime desbocado, ella cierra los ojos y recibe los chorros de leche de su hermano, es entonces que su orgasmo llega y al contrario de él, solo respira profundo y deja que suceda oleada tras oleada mientras afloja el cuerpo y se derrumba sobre el peliblanco abrazándolo y repitiendo su nombre bajito.

—Linky... Linky... Linky... Linky... Linky...

Lynn finalmente ha cumplido su fantasía incestuosa más que sobradamente y se queda un momento más resoplando sobre su hermano, meciéndose muy lentamente mientras siente como el miembro fraterno va decreciendo hasta salirse de su ahora inundado coño, ella sabe que tendrá que recurrir a la pastilla de emergencia, su familia y su carrera deportiva está en juego y por nada en el mundo querría ser el origen de una tercera generación de Louds pululando en esta casa. Lincoln se mueve un poco y ella se da cuenta que está exhausto, de modo que se baja de él y le agradece.

—Gracias Linky, acabas de hacer realidad uno de mis sueños, y bastante bien, estoy segura de que, en cuanto tengan oportunidad, esas chicas de tu escuela estarán persiguiendo al pequeño Linky jejejejeje...

Su hermano le celebra la broma con una gran sonrisa y le guiña un ojo, se siente molido y se echa las cobijas encima.

—Estoy muerto, será mejor que durmamos lo que resta de la noche Lynn.

Ella está de acuerdo así que después de darle un pequeño beso se acurruca y ambos se duermen.  
Al día siguiente, Lincoln despierta adolorido y solo, Lynn es solo un hueco en las cobijas y un aroma que lo llena de culpa y vergüenza.

-Esto pasó hace 5 años pero el recuerdo no se ha ido de su cabeza, esa primera vez con su hermana la deportista fue en la que conoció el sexo tan fuerte y a la vez tan bueno y que le sirvió de mucho, en visitas siguientes aprendió y practicó el hacer muchas cosas que después le ganaron puntos con las chicas de la escuela, pero a pesar de eso siempre prefirió el sexo con Lynn, no era violento pero si muy enérgico, muy rápido y sin tregua, solo cambios de ritmo y..., Lincoln se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y no había comido, tenía metros de papel mina llenos de figuras femeninas de impecable forma que tenían un parecido muy marcado a cierta atleta, el joven artista se frotó los ojos y enrolló todo el trabajo reciente para llevárselo y llenar con él las cajas de reciclado del edificio, era ya de noche cuando llegó a su departamento y comió algo sin ganas.

* * *

**Espero que gustaran de este nuevo capítulo y de su suculentas escenas, pero no se preocupen que esto es solo el principio, y eso dice mucho, jejeje.**

**Una pregunta, ¿Me estoy pasando con los parrafos super largos con las escenas de sexo? porque siento que es asi.**


End file.
